User talk:Riley Heligo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:BobNewbie/Admin/@comment-Riley Heligo-20110514113224 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BobNewbie (Talk) 11:33, May 14, 2011 Cite Regarding your edit to the Logan page, I couldn't find a reliable (actually, I couldn't find any source) source about that info. Please find a source or it will have to be removed. Thanks. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 15:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll leave it up for a small while longer if anyone can get a citation; though 'one source statements', no matter from where or who, tend to be unreliable. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 10:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I can back up that info its from the OXM you can't post a link to it because its a mag. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 00:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Again, if it's not on the internet at all but in one magazine, no matter how trustworthy, it isn't 100% trustworthy. Besides; it's a big piece of info. If we don't have a source for it, people wont likely believe it. [[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 07:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey That edit on my page you removed was me on my test account for something I am working on :) Thanks anyway though Romcombo 22:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Like I said don't worry about it :) Romcombo 22:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Renaming the drowner Whilst you are probably right that the Drowner has been renamed to floater, I don't appreciate you renaming it without any proof of the sort. Apparently you thought on judgement from the game stats, can I ask what those stats are for? -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 21:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hey dude. Thanks for the heads up and handling it - gave him a day long block since he doesn't seem like he'll improve his behavior real soon. Keep a look out for any more of his antics and if he does continue, you know what to do. By the way, have you considered applying for rollback? I've been monitoring your activity and might I say, you seem quite fit for a candidate in my humble opinion! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 19:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Black Hawk Down helicopter /Yes it truly is a Kamov Ka-60, the wreckage is identical to the helicopter. Please review the following images: real life Ka-60 links; http://www.airforce-technology.com/projects/ka60-kasatka-helicopter/images/Ka60_1.jpg, http://www.militarypictures.info/d/1053-3/Ka-60.jpg in-game screenshot: http://imgur.com/1fRLD. The wreckage in the game is clearly based on the Ka-60 helicopter, please cease with removing my contribution immediately. /I can agree to change my contribution in saying that "the design seems to be based on a Russian Ka-60". I believe that will make us all happy. I wanted to point it out, because it would be a very funny spoof/blooper/easter egg in the game, if the design was based on a Russian helicopter. Rollback Hey Riley. Feel free to create the page, and if you make a mistake or two, I'll be glad to quickly fix it. If you're particularly worried about the layout, just copy-paste a closed request and remove and add the things where needed. Also, don't hesitate to ask for help! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 17:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandal? Just wondered why you made the edit note vandel on the last revision, didn't show the revision, what was the problem?Carinth 22:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that was just Saphireking65 , he was just trying to make some alterations he thought would help. I advised him and told him to talk with Tiger about it. Kinda new what he'd say I had a simular chat about one of the pages I did. He's actually not to bad, made a few good changes, not a vandal, just wasn't aware at the time. Sure it's been all worked out now. Take care.Carinth 17:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey man, I'll be sure to keep the IP under observation and I'll go check out the request page immediately. Sorry for not replying to your earlier message - both your and romcombo's messages did not leave me a notification. Cheers! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 11:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was just getting a little annoyed as to the vandal continuously making edits. I'm not a newbie, you know. --Reversinator 14:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think I'm used to the non-wikia Mario wiki, where there's an admin on almost all the time. --Reversinator 14:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You seem like a good user. If you become admin, I won't be complaining. --Reversinator 14:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply Alright, thanks for the heads up! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 15:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hiya, I'll deal with him, and don't worry, you're not a pain at all! More helpful than anything else. Oh, and if you can, please remind me in 2 days about your request - I have the memory of a cardboard box. I'll then deal with it. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 19:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) People need to know this so they know that when they want to go on a road trip or Resupply Sinmoa they can't pickup juice packs after Act 2.Crates and everything else is fine though. Oh and it was nice because I could have been a lot not nicer. I just wanted to get that information out there. :Done. --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 10:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Page Vandal Somebody has vandalized the weapons page. They added a new weapon to the list that obviously is not a weapon. Dopesmylez 13:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) For sure man. Just thought I'd let someone know. I hope someone gets around to removing it. It clearly has no reason to be on the wiki. Honestly, I don't even know what people get out of doing things like this. Dopesmylez 20:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate Vandles myself. I found a few pages on the ThunderCats Wikia that had been vandleized a few weeks back. A real pain. Alockwood1 20:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello I hope that I can help the site out. Alockwood1 17:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Character Build Guides The video guides don't do any good if the page isn't easily found. Is there a way that the Character Build Guides section can be added to the Walkthrough dropdown on the nav bar? Trendkillv01 19:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I could do it myself, but it's locked. I have no clue who to even talk to. I didn't know there was any kind of moderator system. How would I find out who to ask? Trendkillv01 02:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You are completely and utterly wrong. It's a Northern English accent (Liverpool area ). I live there and I know for certain. I thought somebody would change it, because all they believe is Stereotypes. We don't all speak like the Queen. Anyway, it definitely is not an Australian accent. You changed it back to Australian, YOU ARE WRONG! Spam article No problem. I already deleted it. Reversinator 21:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I've been adding Strategy sections to the characters like Xian Mei used to have, to describe useful tactics for each character, but those have been getting reversed. I would have thought these would be a good idea as each character plays quite differently, and since this Wiki is supposed to be a guide to every single aspect of the game why shouldn't it have ideas on how best to use each character? Kiljaedenas 18:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) User He's gone. Reversinator 22:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) And so is the other guy. Reversinator 21:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Guy three is gone. Reversinator 21:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Punctuation If you do work on it, then yes, I could consider it. Reversinator 12:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandal Done! :) And thanks. Hope you'll become an admin soon :) — 18:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC)